PC:Kruor Sytis (treex)
---- Summary= Summary |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat BlockKruor - Robot Vampire 3 (reskinned Warforged) Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11 AC: 19, Fort: 15, Ref: 18, Will: 16 Initiative: +5; Speed: 6 HP: 37/37, Temp HP: Bloodied: 18, Surge Value: 9, Surges left: 2/2 Powers: COLOR="DarkGreen"Dark Beckoning Taste of Life Vampire Slam/COLOR COLOR="Red"Blood Drinker [ ] Warforged Resolve [ ] Surprise Strike [ ] Burst of Speed [ ] Feral Assault [ ] Second Wind [ ] Action Point [ ]/COLOR COLOR="DimGray"Swarm of Shadows [ ]/color color=yellowCascading Strikes Ki Focus [ ]/COLOR /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Description: Kruor is a machination, metal brought to life by magic. His lower jaw is jagged and the tips form rusty teeth. His eyes glow yellow normally, but changes according to his reactions. His body is surprisingly slim. The surface of his skin is crusted with brown and orange rust, speckled quite heavily by what appears to be dried blood. Drawn on his body are also red markings that embroid his body, a simple pattern that consists of straight lines and right angles. On Kruor's back are two large cylindrical glass canisters, which protrude from a small hunch on his back. In this hunch lies various mechanical components which commands other apparatus and equipment within Kruor's body. There is a huge syringe attached to his right arm and the fingers on his left hand are replaced with small syringes. Kruor tries to keep his face covered, and dons a cloak at all times. He shies away from physical interactions as his body has many sharp, scratchy surfaces, caused by the rust. Kruor appears to have a simple mind and only speaks basic common. "People say Kruor scratchy. So Kruor think touching make people sad. Kruor no want people sad." 'Background' The Blood Brothers were a vampire clan that resided on The Red Isle. They had a well defined heirarchy of order, with one goal in mind" to eradicate all lesser vampires, vampires that were not "chosen" to be gifted such sacred talents. Victims that are converted into vampires without the approval of a clan are branded as "rogues" and must be eliminated. Despite all that, the Blood Brothers still needed to feed. Yet, they could not risk "contaminating" a victim and raising a vampire. The nobles commanded their vampire servants to construct a machine that could do the hunting for them. A servant, Erin, was an Artificer before a vampire, and after much tinkering, managed to make a handful of these machines for the nobles. Armed with various means of extracting and preserving the blood, the machines would be released whenever the vampires hungered for blood and they would be sent out in packs to hunt the nearby villages and towns. Dubbed the Iron Damned, the new threat showed no mercy: the vampires used to at least let most ''of their prey live, whereas the new mechanical terrors drained their targets bone-dry. The nearby residents lived in fear, never knowing when the next "hunting season" would begin. ''"Me remember. Kruor and brothers will drink until bodies bursting. Me no want remember." It wasn't long before word reached the ears of various adventuring heroes, and the Blood Brothers were pursued by many. Facing the danger of extinction, they decided to turn their robots into tools of war. The robots were given sentience and the ability to use the blood that they drain as a powerful magical resource. Oddly, the new abilities bestowed upon them also had it's drawbacks: being exposed to sunlight would unravel their metal bodies causing it to rust and decay, various holy symbols would weaken the magical enchantments on their bodies. "Sun hurt Kruor. Me legs almost fall off once. Kruor had to hunt. So Kruor think sun evil." Each of them were given names, as new children were. Most embraced the teachings and ways of the vampires, but one such individual was different. Perhaps something had went wrong during the enchanting process, for Kruor Sytis was much less smarter than his machine brethren. Kruor loathed what he was, and ran away from the Blood Brothers when an opportunity presented itself as a new band of adventurers launched an attack on the Red Isle. Now, Kruor faces an inner conflict, as the arcane bindings that stores his sentience needs an upkeep of fresh blood. He takes what he needs, despite how much it saddens him and is determined to sought out a solution to remove this curse, while still keeping his individuality. "Kruor scared he fade away, so Kruor hunt. But when Kruor hunt, Kruor scared of himself." Hooks: *The Iron Damned and the Blood Brothers are possibly looking for Kruor, either to punish him or to reclaim him as the Blood Brothers see him as their "property". If they find his actions bring shame to their clan, Kruor is to be eliminated. *Kruor's goal is to find a way to lift this curse and to be able to live in peace without needing to kill. Any mentions of mind/body/soul transfer would interest him. *Once, Kruor has brought harm to a barmaid in the Hanged Man. Despite having no intention of doing so, many patrons are convinced that he is "a monster", "unworthy of a name" and "a repugnant piece of filth". His feelings are hurt and he intends to prove his worth to anyone who questions it. "Kruor not just steel. Me have feelings too. People hurt Kruor inside." Kicker: When Kruor was given sentience, his mind was flooded with images of his past doings. Horrified and scared, he ran away from the Blood Brothers. His long-term goal is to find peace and to be free of his curse. "Kruor can run from makers, but Kruor no can run from himself. Me know because Kruor tried." |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 160 lb *'Heavy Load:' 360 lb Wishlist *Priority 1 **Armor: Sunleaf Armor +2 (PHB1) **Belt: Belt of Righteous Blood (Dragon 416) *Priority 2 **Ki Focus: Dark Hunger Ki Focus (Dragon 416) **Ki Focus: Soul Siphon Ki Focus (Dragon 416) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' *Learned to tapdance. Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used Items Found * Cascading Ki Strikes Focus +1: 680 gp * Amulet of Protection +1: 360 gp **TOTAL: 1040 gp Gold Earned *Starting Gold: 100 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 1) *Undead Hunter: 420gp **TOTAL: 520 gp earned Items Purchased *Starting Equipment: -22 gp **TOTAL: 22 gp Spent Spendable Wealth On Hand *Current Coinage: 78 gp TOTAL Character Wealth: 1560 gp Expected Wealth Levels: Lvl... Wealth Level (in gp) 1..... 756 2..... 1,824 3..... 3,348 4..... 5,448 5..... 8,244 6..... 12,000 XP *Undead Hunter: 1873XP *Turning the Tides: 946XP Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 to saving throws against on-going damage; when making a death saving throw, can take the better result of the die roll or 10. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 2 Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features *Living Construct **Kruor is a living construct. He does not need to eat,drink, breathe, or sleep. He never makes Endurance checks to resist the effects of starvation, thirst or suffocation. All other conditions affect him normally. *Unsleeping Watcher **Kruor does not sleep and instead enters a state of inactivity for 4 hours to gain the benefits of an extended rest. While in this state, he is fully aware of his surroundings and notice approaching enemies as normal. *Warforged Resilience **Kruor has a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against on-going damage. Also, when he makes a death-saving throw, he can take the better result of the die roll or 10. *Warforged Mind **Kruor has +1 racial bonus to his Willpower. *Warforged Resolve **Kruor has the Warforged Resolve power. Class Features *Child of the Night **Kruor is an undead creature. He is unaffected by anything that affects only living creatures. He does not need to breathe, which means he is immune to suffocation. He also does not age. Unlike most undead, he does need to sleep. **Kruor is vulnerable to sunlight. ** Kruor has darkvision. ** Kruor has resist 5 necrotic. ** Kruor has vulnerable 5 radiant. *Blood is Life **Once during a short rest, an ally adjacent to Kruor can willingly lose one healing surges to allow him to regain hit points equal to his bloodied value. Kruor regains hit points equal to his bloodied value. **If Kruor ends a short rest with more healing surges than his usual number of healing surges for the day, he loses any healing surges beyond that number but regains all his hit points. *Enduring Soul **While Kruor is bloodied, he gains regeneration 2 (Charisma modifier). If he takes radiant damage, his regeneration does not function until the end of his next turn. *Hidden Might **Kruor gains a bonus to the damage rolls of his vampire powers and vampire paragon path powers equal to his Charisma modifier. The bonus increases to 2+Cha at 5th-level, 4+Cha at 15th-Level and 6+Cha at 25th-Level. *Vampire Reflexes **Kruor gains a +2 shield bonus to AC while he is are wearing cloth armor or no armor and aren't using a shield. Character Background and Theme Theme *Outlaw (Heroes for Hire, D399) **Kruor gains surprise strike power. Background Benefits *Unstoppable Warrior (Warforged) **Kruor has been trained -or built- to be the perfect killing machine. He is quick to take advantage of any opportunity or opening his foes offer. He cannot be stopped until he has completed his mission. **Kruor gains Athletics as his associated skill. (+2 to Athletics) Feats *Level 1: Unarmored Agility: Kruor gains 2 AC when wearing cloth armor or no armor. *Level 2: Superior Reflexes: Kruor gains a +2 feat bonus to Reflex. He also gains combat advantage against all enemies during his first turn in an encounter. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian |-| Approvals= Changes Level 2: Gained Burst of Speed (Outlaw Theme Utility), Superior Reflexes (Feat), Cascading Strikes Ki Focus +1 (Item) and Amulet of Protection +1 (Item) Level 3: Gained Feral Assault (Vampire Attack) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from BenBrown Found a bunch of little stuff. *In stat block: **Add darkvision under senses **Add appropriate bonuses under skills. Also add any other skills (e.g. athletics) which are not at 1/2 level+stat **Add bonus damage from Hidden Might to vampire powers. **Specify under Vampire Slam that it can be used as an MBA. **Add Shuriken under Ranged Basic Attack *In "math" section **Add Shuriken to Basic Attacks **Add Warforged Resilience under "saving throw bonuses" **Add class bonuses to fort and will **Add vulnerabilty to sunlight under class features "child of the night" **Specify charisma modifier (+2) under Enduring Soul. **Specify that it's a +2 bonus to Athletics under Background Benefits All fixed. Approved! Approval 2 You should remove all stat references (Cha, Dex etc) in your powers. The Math section should, well, do the math, and no power should be described with background mechanics only numbers. MetaVoid treex: Well, I've fixed it but I left the mechanics in another Notes section so that I don't have to re-reference my sourcebooks when I level up. And I've decided to take the Outlaw theme from D399. It's the only thing that fits, flavor-wise :( *All errors have been resolved. Approved by SR --WEContact 16:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Level 2 Approval 1 *Warforged Resilience is based on 1/2 your level + 3, so it goes up to 4 THP and 4 hp if you're bloodied. *Blood Drinker's damage should only be 1d10, not 1d10+2. You don't add modifiers to extra damage because the extra damage isn't a separate damage roll; it's added on to an existing damage roll. Approved by Dekana. *Noted. The above errors have been corrected. (And thanks!) Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Status Approved for level 2 by Dekana and renau1g. Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by CrimsonFlameWielder Approval by Senior Reviewer Approved by MeepoLives Approved for level 3 by CrimsonFlameWielder and MeepoLives Notes Dark Beckoning: 1d20+Cha+2; 1d6+Cha psychic; can pull target up to 3sq Taste of Life: 1d8+Dex necrotic; THP = 2+Cha Vampire Slam: 1d10+Dex; can push target 1sq Swarm of Shadows: 3d6+Dex; ongoing 5; teleport 1sq Feral Assault: 2d12+Dex Theme Benefits Level 5: Choose a terrain type: desert, forest, hills and mountains, marsh and swamp, or snow and tundra. In your chosen terrain, you can’t be tracked and you ignore difficult terrain. Level 10: Gain a +2 power bonus to Intimidate checks and Streetwise checks. METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W:Approved Characters